High School Demigods and Wizards
by MagicalFlare
Summary: When a new rule is issued at both the Greek and Roman camps forcing students to go to school, the Seven are actually thrilled for a year without any trouble. However that's not the case as chaos erupts resulting in the Golden Trio's arrival. Will hard core rivalries occur or will a new friendship blossom?
1. Entrance

**This is a fanfiction that uses the world and characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus which is trademarked by Rick Riordan. I do not own or claim ownership over the characters or world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, however I do claim ownership over this story and any original characters you see.  
**

**Note: This is after the entire Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series. BTW the Seven are best friends and Nico is the same age as the Seven.**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Annnaabbbetthhh! We're going to be late for the first day!" Piper shouted at her best friend as she dodged a top that was thrown into the air.

"One minute, I can't find my phone," she screamed back.

Piper looked up from her phone and watched as her best friend threw everything over her head in a mad search for her phone. She looked at the window sill and smirked walking towards it.

"Oye Annabeth, it's right here!" Piper yelled tossing her phone to her best friend.

She turned around and caught her phone in midair as she smiled at her best friend. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders, as she followed Piper who had walked out the door a few moments earlier.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"Just listen to me now mister, you are going to that school even if I have to drag you by the ear." Hazel said attempting to put on her best strict face.

"Just great, I end up with the elder sister who actually _cares _about my life," Nico grumbled while grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

"Oh no, you don't." Hazel said looking at her younger brother with a mischievous smile.

"Give," She said simply seeing as her little brother chose to be stubborn.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nico said attempting an innocent face.

"Oh don't try that with me, give." She said a little more forcefully.

"You're a cruel sister, you know that." He said teasing her as he handed her, her favourite necklace.

"Yes, and as your elder sister, I demand that you stop tormenting Frank. He's terrified of coming here thanks to you." Hazel said pulling of a pout.

"I'll see what I can do, HEY!" Nico said protesting as his sister started dragging me out of the door.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"Dude, chill it's just the first day of school, not the end of the world." Percy said laughing at a flabbergasted Frank.

"Hey, you're forgetting the simple fact that I'm me." Frank said defending himself.

"And what is that supposed to me," Percy said tossing a gummy bear into his mouth.

"That I get nervous around new people at times," Frank said sighing as he played around with the soccer ball in his hand.

"Oh chill out will you." Percy said annoyed.

"You're _Frank Zhang_, one of the seven heroes, son of Mars, best friends with each of the Seven and boyfriend to Hazel Levesque. You're telling me that you're nervous of _high school_?!" Percy said amused at his roommate.

"Well, when you put it like that." Frank said as he grabbed his stuff passing me, and stealing the gummy bear Percy tossed in the air.

"Hey," Percy yelled chasing his roommate.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"Leeoooo! Get down here right now!" His aunt Rosa called from down the stairs.

"Coming!" Leo called Rosa.

His aunt had "apparently" had awoke from her current lifestyle and wanted to make up for her mistakes. Leo on the other hand was pretty sure there was something else behind it but didn't want to risk anything changing, due to the fact that he could go to a normal high school with his best friends.

He ran down the stairs as he smiled at his aunt. He grabbed his bag and raced out the door into his car. He slid the windows down in his convertible and let the wind rush over him. He set up his GPS for Calypso's house as he thought about the camp's latest rule.

"_ATTENTION!" Chiron's voice shouted into a microphone as his voice boomed all over the camp through the speakers._

_After the entire camp fell silent, the Greeks and the Romans (they were staying for the holidays) started listening intently to Chiron. _

"_It has come to my attention that several of you have chosen to leave school for camp, and while I'm honored that you believe camp is the best way to go, I insist that each and every one of you gets an education. Therefore I am happy to announce that this camp along with the Roman camp are now officially going to school. Please check your cabins or temporary cabins for the name of your school. Have a good day." Chiron said finishing up._

_At the end of this, there were angry protests as people started freaking out about having to go to school. The seven however were excited as they needed something normal after all of their adventures. _

He smiled as he turned around the block to his girlfriend's house.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"Seriously Jason, just get in the car will you?" Thalia said getting annoyed with her little brother.

"Give me a sec will you, I just have to make sure I have everything." Jason said double checking he had everything in his mind.

"Jason you've been over this like five times already. Just get in the car." Thalia said giving him a deadly glare.

"OK OK!" Jason said running around the car as walked into the car and let himself driven away.

Ever since Thalia and Jason found out that they had a living sibling, they started getting a sibling rivalry. This included both of them knowing how to get on each other's nerves and understanding when to back off which included knowing which stares meant trouble.

After about ten minutes of Thalia talking about the school, they finally arrived there. Jason was amazed at how tiny he felt in comparision to the school, and couldn't stop staring at the school even as he stepped out.

He tore his eyes off the school as he turned towards his sister.

"Just give me a call when you're ready for a pick up." Thalia said as she rode off.

"Just great," Jason muttered to himself.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Jason leaned against the brick wall in annoyance as he was all alone on the first day of high school.

"Where are they," he mumbled to himself as he checked his phone again.

"You were right Annabeth, that was the fifth time the girl walked by and he didn't even notice her." An amused voice said.

Jason looked up and saw his girlfriend looking amused at him along with Annabeth, as they walked up the stairs towards him.

"At least someone I know is here," Jason said ignoring Piper's previous comment as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well everyone isn't always on time like you." Annabeth said defending herself and Piper.

"So you're mocking Jason and you forgot about me, I'm hurt." Leo said sarcastically as he walked up with Calypso who was holding Leo's arm.

"Leo, don't think I've forgiven you for pretending to die and worrying us all sick," Piper said glaring at her friend but was unable to hold it as a relieved smile broke through when he started pouting.

"Ahh are we dissing Leo, now this is _my _specialty." Frank said walking up the stairs along with Percy followed by Hazel and Nico.

"Dude harsh!" Leo protested putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Well since we're all here why don't we go inside?" Hazel suggested.

"What about Will and Reyna?" Nico asked curious about where his boyfriend and best girl friend since while Hazel, Percy, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Frank and Leo were known as the Seven, Nico, Will and Reyna were known as the Three.

"They're already inside." Frank said easing the younger boy's state of mind.

"Well then let's go," Percy said impatiently as he grabbed the hands of the two nearest people which were Annabeth and Hazel and dragged them towards the front doors.

The rest just shook their heads at their friends as they followed behind.

**So for the next part, the demigods from the Greek and Roman camps have to adjust to being in high school which involves not flinching at the lightest sound. So yah I'll try and update soon so enjoy. **


	2. School Disasters

**So I'd like to point out that I do own this story and I also want to thank everyone who chose to follow and favourite this story. I'd also like to thank the reviews from **YourLogicIsFlawless **and **Dragonheart2003**. By the way, while it's the Seven first year of school, they're also in grade 11 and Hazel is older than Nico since she was born way before Nico so I'm going to make her his older sister. Also Nico and Will are a year younger than Reyna. **

_Point of View: Audrey_

"So girls what's the game plan?" Aurora asked sneaking a quick glance at the laughing boy.

Personally I thought Jason was rather hot with his golden blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Though I can see why my friends liked the other three raven haired boys. The one to his right had curly black hair and brown eyes full of brown eyes constantly dancing with laughter. Though the one across from Jason had raven hair and soft sea green eyes while the final boy had black hair and deep brown eyes.

Each had an air of mystery around them and what girl doesn't like a good challenge. Especially if they're new and don't know about your reputation. I smirked rolling my eyes at my friends before walking towards the boys.

_Point of View: Leo_

"Well that was a disaster! Do you have any idea how hard it is to not burn something down in a chemistry lab?!" I exclaimed pouting at the end.

That was too much for my friends as they erupted into laughter.

"What?" I asked trying to keep my face straight as I attempted an innocent face.

That was when I noticed a girl walking towards us with a firm gaze on Jason closely followed by another girl. That was when two other girls went from a confused face to realization as they started coming our way.

"Oh no, "I muttered putting my head in my hands.

My friends managed to control their laughter for a moment as they looked at where my gaze was moments away. Their eyes slightly widened with realization as they quickly dropped their gaze and played with their food.

"Maybe they're not here for us?" Frank suggested timidly after a moment.

"I wish, but sadly, no. I mean we're all drop dead _handsome_ here." Leo said a bit cockily at the end.

"Well I wouldn't put it in those exact words, but he has a point." Percy said in defeat after a few silent seconds.

"Heeyyy cuties," a blonde came up sitting between me and Jason.

I rolled my eyes and started scooting to the right before I found it blocked by a brunette.

"Hey, the name's Aurora, and you are?" She asked blinking her eyes really fast.

"Not available," a feminine voice said firmly in front of me.

I looked up and found Nyssa in front of me.

"Nyssa, what a surprise." I said calmly though I knew she saw the hidden message in my eyes which said thank God!

"Sooo, Leo I was thinking of going for a walk, care to join me," she said smirking.

Now if any other girl asked me that, I would probably have run the other way, but Nyssa is my sister. Half-sister if you want to be all technical but whatever. I snuck a glance at my friends and found that they had someone covering for them.

Leila was giving Frank a smile while ignoring the death glares from the red head beside her. Percy had Rachel covering for him as she started a conversation with a raven haired girl. Jason had Drew giving the girl a slight warning glare as she plastered a smile on her face.

Ok I know Drew covering for Jason is a little hard to believe, ok scratch that, practically impossible. The reason for her complete change is that she had gotten close to Piper, and nobody messed with her sister's (half-sister, actually you know what I'm just gonna stick with sister) boyfriend without dealing with her. In fact all the Seven had gotten closer, to be honest we were all so close, it was pretty much _impossible _to keep a secret. A bonus, I'm not scared of any of them anymore!

I looked back at Nyssa and followed her out the door.

**AT THE SAME TIME**

"Remind me again why we didn't get the full blown out map?" Hazel asked squinting at the tiny map in her hands.

"Because someone thought we could figure it out on our own," Annabeth said giving Piper a pointed glare as Piper slightly shrunk down.

"Chill, watch and learn," Piper said straightening up and walking towards a grade 12 boy.

"Hi, do you think you could show us the way to AP English?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Follow me ladies," the boy said in a grand manner showing them the way.

"By the way, the names Jacob," He said looking at each of us.

"Well I'm Piper, that's Annabeth and Hazel." Piper said introducing each of us to Jacob.

"Well it was nice meeting you girls, and here's your destination." Jacob said pointing to the room to his near right.

"Thanks," Piper said while Jacob headed away.

They entered the classroom and found the loud class halt going silent immediately. Stares started heading the girls' way as Hazel felt her cheeks flush. She looked at Annabeth and Piper and found them rolling their eyes before looking at the teacher.

"You may sit down in the remaining seats, girls." The teacher said.

Hazel looked at the remaining seats and almost groaned out of disappointment. None of the seats were close to each other, in fact, if anything they were on opposite corners of the class.

Annabeth looked at her best friends and shrugged heading for the desk near the far right. Piper went for the desk in the center leaving the desk on the far left surrounded by boys. Hazel sighed in her mind as she headed for the desk getting sympathetic looks from Annabeth and Piper.

Hazel sat down and ignored the heated stares from the boys around her as she slightly slid down her seat.

This is going to be a looonnnggg day, Hazel thought as she felt started to dread the class about to start. That was when she noticed her power pretty much activate as she sensed the dozens of gems underground. Maybe this class isn't going to be a total snooze, Hazel thought smiling as she started to multitask by listening to the teacher and picking the gems.

**So I know this story is rather short but I wanted to finish up with this chapter and move on to the next. Therefore, here's the end of this chapter and I'll have a longer one up in the next few days. So let me know what you think and until next time. **


	3. Class Danger

**So I know I said I would update soon, but well….. actually I don't have an excuse, however I do have some additional comments to make. I would like to thank **Katherington **for her advice and I plan on using it for the next chapter. So without further ado, CHAPTER THREE! 51 words**

"Since I told you a week ago this change was coming, I do _**not **_want to hear any complaints. However for the kids just coming here, you have the right to whine but you will still have to switch seats. So get in partners with a boy and a girl or else I'll choose your partners." The teacher said giving a friendly smile towards her new students before sending a determined look towards her other students.

Several kids started getting up to find their partner while Annabeth tried to dodge the few sets of eyes on her. Annabeth saw a shadow cover her notebook and she looked up to see who it belonged to and let her face break into a confused grin.

She saw her favourite brother Malcolm in front of her as he gave a teasing smile.

"So what do you say Annabeth, I think it would be an invaluable experience for both us to work with each other since I, _obviously _don't know you." He said trying not to laugh as he sat to Annabeth's right.

"Laugh all you want Malcolm, but remember I always get my revenge." Annabeth said her eyes already twinkling with mischief.

"I'm shaking," Malcolm said mockingly as he pretended to recoil from her.

"Well I hope you haven't picked someone you hate because you're stuck with them for the rest of the year." The teacher said and for a minute Annabeth was certain that she saw a mischievous glint in her eye.

Maybe a child of Hermes, Annabeth thought thinking that this, she could handle as she leaned against the chair tapping her foot.

_At the Same Time_

"Where exactly is that English class?" Frank questioned annoyed at Leo who was grabbing stuff out of his locker.

"It's down the hall, farthest door on the left." Leo said closing his locker with textbook and notebooks in his hand.

"Finally can we go now?" Frank asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"Yes Frank," Leo said mockingly as he headed down the hall with Frank right beside him.

Frank smirked as he stepped in the room before Leo and flinched when he saw the eyes of the entire class.

Leo sent Frank a confused look from behind him before stepping up and looking at what was in front of Frank.

"Seriously Frank?" Leo said mockingly reprimanding him as he walked in and took a seat besides Percy and Hazel in the middle of the class.

Frank still possessed a nervous aura around him but mentally slapped himself a few times. Seriously Zhang, you're the son of Mars, one of the Seven, a praetor and you're afraid of a class full of teenagers.

Frank shook himself out of his thoughts and took the last available seat in the far corner of the class. He sat down and tried not to groan inwardly as he noticed the girl from lunch sitting beside him. The teacher started lecturing the class on Greek and Roman mythology and Frank instantly tuned out.

Chiron and Reyna drummed it into every _single _demigod's head pretty much all of the legends, in case of a battle and Frank knew them inside and out. He looked at Leo and had to use all of his self-control to not burst into giggles.

The girl with a crush on Leo, Au-Au-you know what I'm just going to call her random girl, was staring _daggers_ at Nyssa as Nyssa fiddled with the pen in her hand. Guess she didn't figure out that they were siblings yet, Frank thought amused.

Frank changed his attention to Percy looked just as bored as Frank felt. He noticed a flicker of movement and focused it to see Percy's finger slightly moving as it was pointing outside. He looked outside and had to stifle a gasp as he saw the water droplets from the rain form into different positions.

Frank was completely mesmerized by the droplets until they abruptly stopped. He flinched at first before noticing the teacher pointedly looking at Percy.

"Mr. Jackson, since you think you're sooo impressive, why don't we see what you're really made of." The teacher said flashing the most devious smile Frank has ever seen as he started glowing red.

Percy, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Nyssa jumped up as they tried to figure out a plan. Leo whispered something to Hazel who quickly nodded as she closed her eyes and focused.

Her hands started glowing silver as tendrils of mist swirled around her. She started floating in the air as the mist exploded around the room like a shockwave. Leo summoned a fireball in his hand and started moving his hands from straight to a fist slowly. Steam started rolling of the fireball as the steam headed towards the steam detector. The steam detector started ringing as Leo slightly reduced the effects of the steam but none the less, the students' eyes glazed over as they ran for the nearest exit. That is, except Audrey who stood up her eyes full of panic.

Percy ran towards Audrey, his pen transforming into a sword. Through the corner of his eye he saw the teacher completely transform into a Minotaur, Hazel still floating in the air preventing the mortals from seeing what was truly going on with Leo and Frank bringing their weapons out.

Audrey looked at Percy before hearing a roar behind her and whirling around. Percy was a few seconds away but before he could reach her, the Minotaur struck. She put one hand out in an attempt to shield herself from the slash. Percy stopped in surprise, while Audrey looked up, surprised that she was still alive.

Where the Minotaur was a few mere seconds ago, now remained grey ashes. That however wasn't the most alarming part. The alarming part was that out of her hand, a grey shield was projected that abruptly faltered.

"What is going on here?" Thalia exploded as she walked into the room closely followed by a shocked and confused Jason, Piper lost for words, and Annabeth and Malcolm trying to make sense of the situation.

"He wouldn't have…" Malcolm asked finally coming to a conclusion.

"Oh Gods no!" Annabeth said smacking her hand on her forehead coming to the same conclusion as Malcolm.

Percy looked up and saw that everyone was confused, and the only two with any idea of what's going on looked like they didn't want to know. He sighed and started the conversation.

"Ooookkk, let's start with the basics. Where are the rest of the demigods?" Percy said looking around the room.

"They're outside trying to take control of the situation," Piper piped up.

"Then what about her, Audrey, I believe." Jason said looking curiously at Audrey who started blushing furiously.

After Audrey was able to control her blushing, she noticed the stares from the other people in the room and felt rather cranky as their glares seemed to be looking deep into her soul.

"What?" She asked breaking the silence as she couldn't handle the intense glares.

"Annabeth, Malcolm, your verdict?" Hazel asked looking at the children of Athena to explain this situation.

Annabeth and Malcolm looked at each other and started a silent war in their eyes each trying to force the other to say the inevitable. After a long few moments, Malcolm faced us with defeat in his eyes while Annabeth wore a triumphant grin.

"Well," Hazel prodded impatiently.

"Audrey here, is a daughter of either Hades or Pluto." Malcolm said in a matter of fact tone as he was careful to not let any emotion what so ever seep into his voice, as the room fell silent.

"What?" Nico said from the doorway as he glanced at Malcolm and Hazel before focusing his stare on his new half-sister.

"You're my sister," Hazel said in an almost whisper voice before gasping in pain.

"HAZEL!" Everyone in the room (except for Audrey) screamed as the dart hit the front of Hazel's shoulder and she collapsed.

Instantaneously everyone in the room was by Hazel's side as Nico gently took the dart out of her arm.

Percy and Jason stood up and turned around, weapons in their hand as they looked at the source of the dart.

"You!" Percy gasped.

**So there we have it, any ideas of who the mystery person is because even I'm not completely sure yet as of this moment. So let me know what you think and I'll try to update ASAP!**


End file.
